Fantasyland
by ImaginaryPoet1918
Summary: "The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened." Unknown


~O-O~

_The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened._

When I was a little boy, probably around 11 or 12, I would escape to this place and there was a boy. Every day I would dream no matter where or what I was doing, and I would go to a secret place. He said he lived there for what seemed like thousands of years. Being stuck and lonely, that he didn't see a face or spoken a word in 300 years, until he met me.

When we met, we played and laughed. We found out a lot about each other, I taught him things and he me. I asked him how he died, and he said that he doesn't remember anything about his human life. That night I cried in sorrow and pain because of how sorry I felt for him.

One day I came to our place in my own freewill because I hadn't been there in months. I was worried and afraid when I didn't see him there, waiting in the usual place where he always waited for me. We had a fight before and I was worried he would have held a grudge against me. I found out what had happened to him and I was stupid enough to go after him.

That's why I'm in this hole looking tiredly at the purple blue sky. Dirt enfolds me in it elopes me and I feel as if I'm drowning. He's right beside me looking at me. "Is this it? Am I going to die twice?" He mutters.

I shrug because I really don't have a clue. "I don't know where I'll go to next." He mumbles into the breeze. I turn my head and look into his clear eyes. "Just know I'll always be here with you." I made a crisscross with my finger on his chest and mine. I'll be living up to that promise.

"What's next for me? Hell or the darkness of nothing." Tears well up in his eyes in fright and fall because I couldn't give an answer and I wipe them away with the pad of my thumb.

He scoots closer and rests his head upon my frail broken chest. "Promise me you'll be there when I open my eyes again." His tears make pools on my chest. I didn't say anything again, because I don't know what fate had in store for me.

"And if you break it, you'll have to eat mustard and dirt mixed together." I felt him smile weakly against my chest at his attempt to make a joke. I chuckled no matter how much it hurt to do so.

I had met a boy of many wonders, we went on so many adventures together. I found a friend and someone who I knew I would do anything for. I'd die for him. As doing what I say, I'm dying right now.

Snow falls from the sky and something in the back of my head told me this was it. This was death, and it was coming in the most spectacular way I could ever imagine death to be.

I feel myself slipping into a haze of blurriness. "You have to promise me, or I won't let go." He holds on to me tighter. After a moment of silence of watching the snow fall. "You have to promise me."

"Make a snow angel with me." I response. "But you-" "Before we go I want to make a snow angel.. one last time with you. Then I will make my promise to you." I feel tears prickle my eyes as I hoped he would understand. He whimpers and pulls away from me a good few.

My tried pained body aches as I put myself into position as my body protests against me. "Let's see who can finish first, whoever wins gets a bag of gumdrops." I smile knowing it's his favorite. "Okay." He whimpers and we start moving. I move as fast as I can, hearing the movement of both our shuffling. I stop as I heard his shuffling growing softer and softer. I take in a breath, "I promise to be there, holding your hand when you wake up." I chocked.

I could almost hear his hand stop shaking, "Thank you." He smiles a toothy grin at me maybe for one last time when I look at his face. He searches for my hand while he stays looking at my face. His chest goes deathly still and his eyes slowly close. His body ran cold and his body disintegrates.

I'm alone. I was born alone and I was raised alone. I have always been alone. So why does this time make a difference?

The sound of snow falling, calms my worries and I'm grateful. I always loved the snow, because growing up in Chicago I didn't have much. Snow was the only thing I knew that was real, authentic. I couldn't dream of a better way to live my final moments.

I had met a boy of many wonders, he taught me friendship and he taught me how to live. No one would have believed me if I told anyone about him, if I had anyone to tell.

I felt myself slipping into darkness. I couldn't stop thinking about him, was I going to meet him? Was I going to go back on a promise?

A boy I had met taught me how to dream chase. Your mind had to be clear of any thoughts and any emotions, You had to believe you were something fierce and that anything can be toppled beneath your feet. You had to run as fast as you could and you have to jump and the closest dreamer is the dream you're in. He found me in a dream, we were in a meadow just like this one. I knew what was coming for me but he laid down right beside me. He didn't speak but he watched my movements carefully. He had calmed me down and placed his hand upon my forehead. There's nothing more to explain after that.

I slip into the darkness as the last thought goes through my mind. I didn't know what fate had in store for me.

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I looked all around the bright room. My clothes were not rags but a white robe that was soft and comfortable. I turn my head to my side and see him still sleeping.

Tears busted into my eyes as I saw his face. "I kept my promise to you, Jasper." I mumble.

He opens his eyes as if he wasn't asleep the entire time. "I know Edward." He smiles and I smiled back.

I didn't know what fate had in store for me, but something in the back of my head told me that it'll be something worth dying for.

**Just putting up old files, thinking this could be a one shot or a prologue. **

**Continue?**


End file.
